Console Wars: The Ultimate Showdown
by Dream Guardian AMS
Summary: Get ready for the biggest crossover fighting tournament since Super Smash Bros. Witness as 7 consoles from gaming's past come together with their best icons to duke it out for the title of Greatest Console Ever! Who is coming to fight? The better question is who isn't coming? Reader ideas welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome one and all to a brand-new story from the mind that came up with Mario Kart 9 and Super Smash Bros Ultra Redux. This is another idea fic where you the reader can give your own ideas on what you want to see in the story, but before I give you the rules of this story, let me show you just what it is.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

A lone tv sits in a dark room before turning on, tuning into a news station, "The Console Wars." The channel changes, "They are calling it the Console Wars." The channel changes, "Console Wars." The channel is rapidly changing with the only thing being heard is, "Console Wars." The tv turns to static as cracks start to appear on the old set before exploding into a million pieces.

A lone figure is left standing in the remains before revealing themselves to be the famous Mario. Mario smiles at the camera before a title card appears: **Mario, Nintendo**. Mario gives a thumb up before something comes in and jumps on Mario's head. Mario falls to the ground and adjusts his hat to see an orange creature with fingerless gloves, blue pants and sneakers. A title card appears introducing the creature to the audience: **Crash Bandicoot, Playstation.**

Crash proceeds to charge at Mario and throws a punch. Mario dodges the punch and throws a fire ball at Crash. Crash brings out Aku Aku as a shield before spinning like a tornado and slapping Mario multiple times. Mario punches back sending Crash away a few feet, Crash in retaliation brought out a bazooka and fired fruit at the plumber. Suddenly, Crash's bazooka is shot out of his hands. The two fighters turn to see who had done the deed and saw a tall figure in dark green space armor.

"Mind if I join in?" asked the figure before a title card appears: **Master Chief, Halo, Xbox.** Master Chief then proceeded to bring out a pistol and blast bullets at the other two combatants. Mario and Crash dodged out of the way before they got hit. Crash ran up to Master Chief and used his slide to trip the space marine up before proceeding to grab Chief and give him a noogie. Master Chief then punched Crash in the face, this caused Crash to lose his grip. Master Chief grabbed Crash and threw the marsupial at Mario, but Mario jumped over and ran towards Chief. Master Chief then brought out his own rocket launcher and shot a rocket at Mario. Mario then deflected the rocket back at Master Chief with his trademark yellow cape. Master Chief saw this and dodged out of the way before he got blown up by the rocket.

Once the rocket had exploded all three of the combatants stared each other down before they heard a set of heavy footprints coming towards them. They turned towards the source and saw a hulking beast covered in armor, wielding a hammer, green skin, and large teeth. The newcomer started down his opponents before a title card came in: **Thrall, World of Warcraft, PC.** "This should be interesting," was all Master Chief said before Thrall lifted his hammer and charged at his opponents. Mario, Crash, and Master Chief charged at Thrall reading their attacks and as their attacks met, a huge explosion erupted and the title appeared:

 **Console Wars: The Ultimate Showdown**

 **7 Platforms**

 **70 Fighters**

 **1 Epic Fight**

 **Coming Soon**

 **Vote now for your favorite Team Fortress 2 character and he'll be a fighter in the game.**

 **Dream Guardian AMS: What did you think of that? Yes, this is a story where anyone and everyone from gaming will be coming to beat the ever-living heck out of each other to prove which console is better. The consoles I have chosen for this epic brawl is Nintendo, Playstation, Xbox, PC, Indie, Arcade, and Sega. The rules are simple:**

 **Only one character from each series (At least for the main 70 fighters).**

 **Must be a console exclusive in order to represent a specific console, so Link from Legend of Zelda can't be on team Xbox. If a game series is multiplatform then chose the best platform the game is playable on.**

 **Only 10 characters per console team. (Makes things even between the team numbers)**

 **This idea is being built like a smash bros game, so if you want to give move set ideas keep that in mind.**

 **You can give ideas for stages, items, hazards, and character costumes are free to be suggested.**

 **This will only focus on the game idea itself. If you are looking for an actual story then, I'm sorry there isn't one.**

 **Only characters that originated from games are allowed in, so no Goku.**

 **I hope I made everything clear, if not, then leave a question in a review or PM me and I will answer personally in the next chapter or in a PM. I hope you guys like the idea and I am looking forward to seeing your suggestions. Also the TF2 character poll will be up in my profile so you can all vote on it as soon as you guys are done reading this. Don't forget to read, review, follow and favorite if you like this story and I hope you all have a fantastic day. Take care.**


	2. Fastest Thing Alive

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back, I hope you liked the first chapter because I have another character I want to introduce into the fray. This character was not going to be left out of this conflict, as he helped coin the term console wars. So I hope you enjoy him.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

A single tv along with a SEGA Genesis sits inside a dark room. The tv turns onto static and an unknown figure then places a game cartridge into the genesis and turns on the game. The game starts up and the tv screen shows **Sonic the Hedgehog** title screen.

 **Warning! New Challenger Approaching!**

The tv starts to shake and form cracks until it explodes leave a single figure standing in the remains. A blue hedgehog like creature is soon revealed from the shadows, **Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA.** "Sonic speed!" said Sonic as he ran towards the camera before the screen changes to Green Hill Zone. Sonic breathed in the fresh air and stated, "Home sweet home." Sonic then spotted Crash, Thrall, and Master Chief having a sparring match. Sonic smirked and said, "Looks like a fight's going on. I think I'll join them, been a while since I had a challenge."

Sonic spin-dashed his way to the other fighters. Once he was close enough, Sonic jumped into the air and used his homing attack and hit Master Chief in the back of the head. Sonic then punched Crash in the chest before jumping away from Thrall's hammer swing. Sonic landed on a ledge above the other fighters, "Mind if I joined the fun?" The other fighters just got into battle stances. "This is going to be fun," said Sonic before going into his spin dash and launches himself towards the screen.

 **Console Wars: The Ultimate Showdown**

 **Dream Guardian AMS: And Sonic is in the fight. We now have 5 out of the 70 fighters for this story shown. If you guys have any suggestions on who should join the console wars then please, read the rules on chapter 1, leave them in a review or PM and I'll see if they qualify. The gaming multiverse is open so let's see who's coming. One more thing before I end this, the poll for the Team Fortress 2 character has two votes so far. Pyro and Scout are tied with 1 vote each while the rest of the characters have no votes. If you want your favorite TF2 character to be in the story the vote on the poll please. With that said I'll see you all later and good night.**


	3. Kombat Time

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back to another installment of CONSOLE WARS! I have some more fighter reveals for you all and if you can't till who it is by the title of this chapter, don't worry it will be clear in a moment. So without further ado, let's do this but first disclaimer.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Once more we find nothing but a dark room with the silhouette of a machine can be seen. The machine is an arcade machine built for two players. A figure walks up to the machine and puts in two quarters, causing the machine to roar to life.

" _Mortal Kombat!"_ the arcade cabinet roar as the theme played. While the theme continued playing, the cabinet started to shake and cracks of light began to form. The shaking and cracking steadily became more violent as time went on, until it came to a head and the arcade cabinet exploded in a blaze of glory.

The only thing left at the spot with a lone figure, the figure stood up and looked at the camera as the figure's title card came in: **Scorpion, Mortal Kombat, Arcade.** "Finally, after all this time, I will be able to test my skills upon these legendary warriors. Let's see if they can last long when up against me," said Scorpion as he threw his kunai at the screen yelling, "GET OVER HERE!"

The Kunai kept flying till it hit something out of the camera's view. The kunai chain tightened and was pulled back bringing in the title:

 **Console Wars**

The screen starts to fade to black before: **WARING! A NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES!**

"Hadouken!" yelled out a voice before a blue ball of energy came in and blasted the title to pieces.

Scorpion recovered his kunai from the wreckage and looked towards the source of the ball of energy. The Earth Realm warrior found a lone man standing in a meditative pose, the man opened his eyes and took a battle stance as his title card came up: **Ryu, Street Fighter, Arcade.**

"It's about time we've settled this rivalry between us," said Ryu.

"Agreed. Prepare yourself for Mortal Kombat," said Scorpion as he got into a battle stance.

"The answer lies in the heart of battle," said Ryu keeping his battle stance.

In a matter of seconds, the fight began. "GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion.

"Hadouken," yelled Ryu as he threw his projectile attack at Scorpion's projectile. The two projectiles came at each other with blinding speed till they were near the point of impact and the world slowed down. Just as the two projectiles were about to hit, a flash of white light filled the screen and the title returned.

 **Console Wars**

 **Dream Guardian AMS: That was fun wasn't it? That's right, the match up that people have been wanting to happen for years but never got. Scorpion vs Ryu, Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat, two titans of the fighting game genre will be brought together for the first time! I hope you guys like that and I want to know what other arcade game characters do you want to see in this story. I also want to have one of the champions from League of Legends in this story as a fighter but I am having trouble choosing which one, so in the event I am asking you! Let me know which champion deserves to fight alongside gaming legends and represent the greatest that MOBAs have to offer. One last thing before I go, a quick update on the poll for the Team Fortress 2 character.**

 **Pyro: 2**

 **Scout: 1**

 **Soldier: 0**

 **Heavy: 0**

 **Demoman: 0**

 **Engineer: 0**

 **Medic: 0**

 **Sniper: 0**

 **Spy: 0**

 **Looks like the Pyro has a firm lead over the others but it is still anyone's ball game. I don't plan on closing the poll till I get 50 votes on the poll. Now with that said, I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope to hear your thoughts and ideas soon. Bye!**


End file.
